last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Tower
]] Description "Allows you to get in touch with other survivors: make friends, join a party or a Clan." Craftable since Beta v.1.9.1 "The radio tower is now available to be built and it will enable communication between survivors. So we got one step closer to rebuilding the lost civilization. Messages reach all game locations regardless of the distance (how do you like it, mobile network operators?) The radio tower recipe was changed a bit, but in order to build it one still needs level 28." (from DevBlog 23/07: Update 1.9.1) Crafting Requirements Unlock: *Level: 28 *Craft Points: 2 Materials: *10 Pine Plank *5 Wiring *5 Iron Bar *3 Transistor Furniture: *Placement: Ground (Only) *Max: 1 *Grid Size: 2x2 *Orientation: 2 positions Lvl 1 (Location) *5 Batteries *5 Transistor *10 Bolts *10 Wiring Note: The Devs decreased the required materials for the Lvl 1 in version Beta v.1.11, thus making it easier for players. *1 Signal Amplifier *10 Batteries *10 Iron Plate *5 Transistor *3 Wrench *10 Wiring ]] Note: The Devs decreased the required materials for the Lvl 1 in version Beta v.1.10.3, thus making it easier for players. *3 Signal Amplifier *15 Batteries *10 Iron Plate *5 Hi-Tech Components *5 Wrench *15 Wiring ]] Lvl 2 (Find Clan) *1 Signal Amplifier *3 Wrench *10 Transistor *10 Wiring *5 Duct Tape *10 Batteries Note: The Devs decreased the required materials for the Lvl 2 in version Beta v.1.11, thus making it easier for players. *5 Signal Amplifier *3 Wrench *20 Transistor *20 Wiring *5 Hi-Tech Components *10 Batteries ]] CLAN SEARCHING You raised radio tower level. You can team up with other players and join a clan. Lvl 3 (Create Clan) *3 Signal Amplifier *10 Iron Plate *15 Transistor *25 Wiring *5 Light Bulb *10 Wrench Note: The Devs decreased the required materials for the Lvl 3 in version Beta v.1.11, thus making it easier for players. *5 Signal Amplifier *1 Steel Plate *40 Transistor *30 Wiring *5 Hi-Tech Components *1 Electronic Circuit ]] CLAN CREATING You raised radio tower level. Now you can create a clan. Tips and Trivia *Changed 10 Steel Bar to 10 Titanium Bar in Beta v.1.6 *Before Beta v.1.9.1 **Blueprint description: "Allows you to get in touch with other survivors: join a Clan, hire workers and access chat." **Due to the lack of the Titanium Bar, before the recipe was changed in Beta v.1.9.1 this was uncraftable. For more uncraftable items please refer to the Uncraftable Blueprints list. **Crafting materials: ***8 Oak Plank ***10 Titanium Bar ***15 Wiring ***25 Scrap Metal *The Developers added level 3 and changed the required materials for the level 2 in version Beta v.1.9.7, before: **10 Signal Amplifier **5 Dish Antenna **15 Titanium Bar **30 Wiring **15 Hi-Tech Components **3 Electronic Circuit *Before Beta v.1.11 **Crafting materials: *25 Pine Plank *12 Bolts *15 Wiring *5 Iron Plate *10 Transistor Building Radio Tower ] Gallery 37657562 715155835488908 396225327354871808 o.jpg Radiotower.jpg Radio Tower New.png|Before Beta v.1.9.1 Blueprints 44 Radio Tower.png|Before Beta v.1.11 BB84BC85-9287-4C97-AF21-791D0A192023.jpeg|Radio Tower before Finalization Category:Items Category:Furniture